


The Last Romance

by MercyKilling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Arguing, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Random & Short, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark总是认为他做的事情是正确的——同样的，没人会否认Captain America代表着正义。当Tony的选择和Steve的坚持起了冲突，他们还在并肩的最后一个晚上，总有些事情的摊牌不可避免--其实就是一个有剧情的小黄文</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Romance

**Author's Note:**

> 摊手表示是骚妮牵起的Stony&Stucky fanwar，我只是个开脑洞的小透明。我爱死了切开黑行动力max的罗师傅！

Tony·Fucking·Stark，如果将来有一个人能让你远离这些该死的机器……哦，不会有的。

Clint睡眼朦胧，脚步飘忽，在路上踩到一个酒瓶顺便碰倒一个烛台，磕磕绊绊地走到了客厅。他瞥了一眼Tony小臂上黑色的机油，这么含混不清地嘟囔着。

复仇者大厦的落地窗将地平线上的星辰投在脚下，黑蓝依旧是天空的主色调，灯火晕染了一片橙光色的天地交接。Clint没有欣赏夜空的好兴致，他把自己的身体裹在晨衣里，直直栽倒在羊皮沙发上，努力把头埋进羽绒靠枕。忽略他额角的青筋，他可以有一个好梦。

「哦看在上帝的份上！你今天吃错药了？！」没过几秒钟Clint又忍无可忍地弹起来，：「先是让人头疼的文件！现在又——你非要在这里修你那堆该死的东西吗？」

Tony咬着一段铁丝转过身，吐字含糊却毫不影响他给Clint带来的气结：「你非要在这里睡你那该死的觉吗？还有你在来这里影响我工作之前应该清楚这栋楼都是我的！」

为了报复般，他把手中的金属敲击得更大声了，Clint甚至能看到上面迸发的火星：「如果你执意在这里待着，你应该先去找Pepper，她会为你的屁股安排一个适合我的时间。」

「你不要以为所有人都对你的下半身感兴趣！」

「确实所有人都对我的下半身感兴趣，因为我是Tony Stark。」

Clint无力地揉着太阳穴：「我承认你有一个好屁股。那么好好享受它吧,hum？」

Tony显然是一直待在客厅，墙壁良好的隔音效果没有影响到房间里的众人。他棕色的大眼睛里泛着血丝，身后的沙发垫子已经被压得凹陷，咖啡杯边缘覆盖着无数次干涸又重新被润湿的痕迹，身旁散落的零件带着机油陷入地毯里。

「真希望把Cap每天揍的沙包换成你。」Clint哼了一声，愤愤不平的表情却没有他眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈和颓唐的脸色显眼。

「你干嘛不睡？」Tony动作停滞了一下，而后将一个轮轴嵌入卡槽里，在清脆的咔哒声里头也不回地问。

「你不要忘记是谁把Coulson锁在我房间里的！他一直在骂我！」

Tony毫无愧意：「啊哈，我提前拿到了那份文件，然后告诉了你；我的计划透露给了你；我帮你解决了接下来一段时间的生存问题，你现在是在责备我？」

Clint举起双手：「Fuck,你有一张欠操的嘴。那你能勉为其难地告诉我你什么时候放他离开吗！」

「明天早上7.30政府会公布SHRA，（Superhuman Registration Act超人类注册法案），那个时候放他们走就没问题了。一个不可能收回成命、军事强劲的政府，几个不可能接受法令、势单力薄的人，结果很明显。」

「他们？」鹰眼侠眯起眼睛，他觉得自己发现了重点。

果然如他所料，Tony身体一僵：「什么？哦你听错了小鸟。我的意思是，他，Coulson.」

「哦……果然不只有Coulson一个人反应强烈。」Clint干脆地扔了一块不知从哪找到的糖在嘴里：「OK，Cap在哪？你的车库还是卧室？」

两个人大眼瞪小眼，Tony的手一滑，初现轮廓的机械掉到地上。

「好吧……工作室。」没理会Clint「怪不得你在这」的怪叫，Tony烦躁地瞥了一眼窗外：「我真不知道他为什么总是和我对着来。这是我唯一能阻止他的方法。」

他还是没能说服Steve，他认为理所应当的解释反而让事情无法挽回。

他擅长把事情搞得一团糟，不是吗？

「谁叫你有那么大野心。」Clint把糖嚼得咔嘣响。

「我只是做我想做的事，从来没想过控制超级英雄给我当佣人。」Tony翻了个白眼，起身伸了个懒腰。

「感谢上帝你终于停下了。我要睡了，别打扰我。」Clint看到Tony的动作，闭上眼睛，声音越来越遥远：「如果你没事做……可以去我房间看着Coulson，或者找Cap聊聊——」

「别再跟我提Cap！」Tony忍无可忍地踹了一脚沙发，闷响被Clint的鼾声盖过。

他恶狠狠瞪了一眼Clint的睡颜，头也不回地离开了客厅。走进电梯时，被Clint点燃的火苗渐渐平息，手指却在按键上犹豫。

事实上从他和Steve争吵后、落荒而逃起，就陷入了困局。

他后悔于自己大脑发热的行动将他们之间残存的假装友善的面具破碎得彻底，可即使这样他也从未想过妥协；他不计代价做自己认为正确的事情，却不曾放弃对美国队长的信任。

「该死的——Steve Rogers.」

Tony缩在密闭的电梯角落里，紧皱着眉头，冷光将发丝原本温暖的色泽染上生硬的银灰，暴露在外的皮肤也显得苍白而死寂。

他迈出的每一步都踏在独木桥上。这是一条回不了头的路，左右都是无尽的深渊。

他几乎将钢板用体温温热，还是无力地按下B1。

Tony靠着梯厢，痛恨自己的私心战胜了残存的理智——被美国队长厌恶（好吧本来就是）一辈子，还是用一点希望换来一堆烂摊子——他遇到的最矛盾的课题。

而他作出了感情用事的、完全不Stark的决定。

转瞬间，暗红色的光圈熄灭，失重的感觉消失。他努力克制住掉头逃跑的冲动，走进工作室。

「Cap.」Tony放慢脚步，停在离Steve半米的位置。

「我还以为你会把我一直固定在这里。」Steve低沉的声线里饱含了怒意和失望，Tony甚至听到了一丝悲伤。Steve全身都被Mark42紧紧束缚在坚硬的金属中，它控制着Steve笔挺又僵硬地坐在椅子上。

「那只是你以为罢了。」Tony深吸一口气，直直望着Steve的眼睛，几乎被它的温度灼伤：「你真的不准备改主意？」

「我真不敢相信你居然会支持政府这种行为，你明知道……」

Tony打断了Steve逐渐上扬的声调：「我知道你要说什么，自由？正义？人民？你根本没有秩序的概念！如果超级英雄不受控制就像把原子弹分散在世界各地！而你又不知道谁握着引爆按钮！」

「可笑的理论，超级英雄的存在难道不是为了保护别人？」Steve肌肉爆发出的力道让金属咯吱作响：「你知不知道你在做什么Stark！你在试图让超级英雄成为政府肆意利用的工具！如果你还为所有人着想就让我离开！」

「我很清楚，我会放你离开但不是现在。是的，你是美国队长，你不用思考就知道什么是对的！和你不一样，我只是在想了一万次之后做我认为正确的事情！」Tony在Steve的视线中不甘示弱地扬起头：「我承认我很羡慕你，因为你不需要怀疑自己，你自己就有正义和善良的标准。」

Tony舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，放慢了语速：「我一直都选择相信你，但是这一次我认为如果不这样做，事情会更糟。你为什么不能相信一次我的判断。」

太多强大的力量会毁了我们现有的一切。

Tony不安地握紧拳头。

「你的判断？包括随心所欲干涉别人的生活？」Steve的语气依然强硬：「你应该认识到这件事会带来的后果。这不是你认为正确就可以改变的东西，超级英雄也是人，没有人可以强制他们做任何事，他们都是自由的个体，政府控制只会让他们感到不安、反抗情绪更强烈！Tony你能不能——」

Steve蓦地停下，一时间偌大的空间只剩下二人的呼吸声，沉重得如同牢笼中的野兽。就像被这沉默暂时安抚了似的，Steve突然话锋一转，有些突兀地开口。

「我以为，总有一天我们的关系会好起来。」Steve的声音带着难以压抑的嘶哑：「我很遗憾最后我们的所作所为还是不能让对方信服。」

不，不应该是这样的。

Tony怔住，他从没想过Steve Rogers——一直厌恶张扬和高调的Captain America会抱有和他同样的奢望。Steve此时悲伤却真诚的语气几乎打动了他。

不，他从未展现出一丁点的和我改善关系的祈求。他一向有演说家的天赋，在试图让我放弃罢了。

Tony将身体的重量倚靠在工作台上，恐惧地抬手阻止了Steve即将脱口的话：「我太累了，你也懒得说那些冠冕堂皇的话了吧，hum？既然这样，我就直接告诉你。联邦的X级文件是不会更改的，你还有，徒劳的七个小时。」

他急着给Steve贴紧那个摘不掉的标签，只在他自己眼中，它摇摇欲坠。

「我是不会放弃的。」

Tony耸耸肩：「好吧。既然我们没有继续谈下去的必要，你可以现在就离开。」

伴着Tony落下的话音，Steve身上的Mark 42发出清脆的声响拆分成零件，在他还未反应过来时就从他的身上一片片脱落，了无生气地散落在脚边。

Steve简单活动了身体，有些难以相信Tony这么快放弃自己这个筹码，但还是坚定地站到了他的面前。

「你会为你的决定后悔的。」

「没有比放走你让我更后悔的决定了，珍惜最后一次机会，Captain。」

Tony伸手搭上Steve的肩膀，试探性的动作，Steve只是皱了一下眉，并未推开。他理所应当地等待着Tony的发言。但直到肩胛被Tony的掌心灼热得发烫，和他隔着衣物相触的皮肤浮上丝丝痛楚，也没听到那个一向话多的小个子男人发出一丝声音。

Tony的状态让Steve觉得反常，却也说不出哪里有问题。

思前想后，Steve用低沉的声音打破了静默：「政府给了你承诺？」

Tony触电似的收回手，空气的凉意在Steve的肩头缓缓替代了温热。

「你怎么会这么想？肥皂剧看多了？」Tony把嘴边的话吞了回去。露出一个故作惊讶的表情：「哦Cap你一直都很聪明，当然不是在科学方面。对，确实是诱人的承诺。」Tony吹了个轻巧的口哨：「而且是你给不了我的东西。」

「你怎么知道我给不了你？」Steve完全被面前的男人点燃了失控的情绪，愤怒和困惑在他的心脏里冲撞着寻找突破口。

「你能给我国防部长的位置？」Tony针锋相对地贴近Steve涨红的脸庞：「你可以认为这是个比喻。我说过，不要阻止我。不管是什么原因。」  
Tony觉得美国队长额角的青筋已经明白地告诉他：你再不躲开我会狠狠揍你一拳。

Tony吞咽了口水，肌肉绷紧。哦，赶紧吧，给我一拳然后离开这里，别再犹豫了Cap。

他脑海里那个大胆的计划马上就要实现了。

但是没有如Tony所愿，美国队长只是低沉地叹息：「我很失望。」然后擦着他的肩膀头也不回地离开。

Tony自然看不到Steve眼中的决绝和悲伤。

Tony几乎为Steve的宽容而震惊，让美国队长打他一拳就那么难？这样他也许会没有那么强的负罪感，他清楚自己有多混蛋。

把每一个爱的人都推开？这一向是Tony Stark会做的事情。

「圣人Steve。」Tony念叨着，甩掉身上的T-shirt走进浴室。

享受了一个舒服的热水澡后，Tony穿着松垮的浴袍，懒洋洋地倒在他King-Size的床上：「J，Cap当前位置？」

「三分钟前Mr.Rogers询问了您的位置。」

「So……？」

「我告诉了他。」

Tony瞪大了眼睛：「我不想见到Cap！……上帝啊我要把你卖给MIT！」

「Stark，are you here？」门口传来的声音让Tony全身一抖，他慌忙坐起身，压低了声音：「Holy shit！你真的帮他开门了Jarvis？！」

「是您进入房间后没有关门，S——」

「MUUUUUTE！」

「Tony.」Steve站在门口的的阴影里，表情看不真切。

「我不觉得我们需要更多的谈话了，队长。」Tony故作镇定走向他。

「我不希望你的行为给任何人留下遗憾。」

「我从不后悔，而你，似乎对拉拢我还存在幻想？」Tony很好地用轻佻的语气掩饰住声音的颤抖，而接下来他几乎因为Steve的一句话而动摇。

「你是个混蛋，从来学不会说实话。」Steve的声音很轻，回响在Tony的耳畔。

那双蓝色的眸子在黯淡的光线下变得幽暗而咄咄逼人，Tony因为其中混杂的情绪而晕眩，仿佛他能看穿自己一切隐秘又肮脏的渴望。

那是错误的情感和不合时宜的欲望。

Tony狠狠揉着自己的眉头。

从放下眉间的手指，到被Steve狠狠按在床上，Tony经历了一段大脑的空白期，直到腰带被扯开他才想起挣扎：「Hey，Cap！STOP！我想我们有什么没说清楚！」

事情已经完全超出了Tony的控制，行进在一条不可预知、令人恐慌的轨道上了。

「你不能这样！你的崇拜者们会杀了我的！兔子还不吃窝边草！你甚至不是弯的！」

Steve只是脱掉了自己的上衣就成功让Tony闭上了喋喋不休的嘴。

Steve声音不耐：「You liar.」

Tony厌恶被看穿一切的感觉，他不甘地回应：「You bastard.」

Tony忍不住自下而上审视这具身体：棱角分明的面孔；手臂连接着脖颈的线条结实而流畅；腰腹、大腿的肌肉勾勒出完美的比例，如古希腊神祗崇拜的雕塑，充满了力量和美感。

他想怎样就怎样吧，反正别指望我负责。Tony破罐子破摔地想着，小心地开口。  
「All right……Hum，你要知道虽然这是第一次……但希望你能留下一个美好……OUCH！」Tony忍不住闷哼，锁骨上火辣辣的疼痛让他怀疑那里是否破了皮。

「你下了多大决心才这样做……OH Shit！」在Steve狠狠地咬上Tony的脖颈时，他压抑不住齿间溢出的痛呼和咒骂。身体的反抗在强势的控制下显得微不足道，Steve将Tony伸出来摸索他胸口的手压在头顶，另一只手抚摸起他的身体。Steve毫不留情地将两根手指伸入Tony的嘴，让Tony灵活柔软的舌头包裹着他的手指，在手指被完全浸湿后带着湿热的触感揉捏起Tony的乳尖，而Tony呻吟一声，喘息更加急促。

床上的美国队长比他想象得更辣，更具有侵略性。

超过了他每一个绝望的春梦。

松垮的浴袍已经挡不住Tony苍白的胸口，隔着阻挡的摩擦也不能满足两个人大脑里升温的欲望。Steve扯开浴袍的前襟，Tony湿漉漉的身体就展现在他的面前——当然是全裸的。从殷红的乳尖到半挺立的下体，在阴茎上熟稔的抚弄引发了Tony喉咙里受用的喘息，他开始磨蹭起Steve的腰际催促；Steve依旧皱着眉，表情一如既往地严肃，可惜被脸颊浮上的红潮打破了气场；他揉捏着Tony圆润的腰线，带着薄茧的手指唤起隐约的酥麻。

Tony盯着Steve的喉结上下滑动的样子，不得不承认这真是该死的性感。他微微扬起头试图得到一个吻，却被Steve避开，转而舔舐他的耳垂。皮肤上灼热的温度和柔软的触感让轻细的电流在Tony的身上蔓延开，渐渐打乱他的心跳。他不满地探入Steve的内裤中握紧了他，不紧不慢地上下动作着，灵活的手指时而抚弄到前端的褶皱和铃口。他们的身体愈发贴近，沉醉于阳光、机油、咖啡混杂的气息，心照不宣地绝口不提刚刚还降至冰点的关系。

做爱不需要什么理由，也许适逢其会，抑或太久的意乱情迷。

Tony在Steve挤进他两腿之间时抬起腿迎合，在下身的不断摩擦和下意识的冲击中索求着对方的温度。

他湿润的呼吸贴在Steve的耳畔：「床头……安全套……嗯好像还有润滑液……」Steve慢慢松开了紧握Tony手腕的手指，压制住莫名燃起的怒火在床头翻找着。Tony活动着麻木的手腕，望见上面殷红的印迹无声地叹息一声。

Steve很快找到一瓶未开封的水性润滑液，Tony躺在床上等待着Steve的下一步动作，可是他没有等到。

「自己来。」Steve的话语连同微凉的润滑液瓶子扔到欲火焚烧的Tony身上时近乎残忍，Tony呻吟一声，曲起腿，在Steve面前打开自己。

他似乎见识了一部分美国队长的阴暗面，他在床上的粗暴，控制欲，以及那些黑暗的，性幻想。

他把润滑液倒在自己的手指上，咬牙探入自己的身体。他从未经历过这个，后穴不由自主地收缩。身体被撑开的感觉并不舒服。但看到美国队长盯着他，眼睛泛红喘息粗重的样子，羞耻的同时——又让他觉得这一切是值得的。

等到Tony逐渐适应、三根手指的抽插已经能给他带来细微的快感、体内已经湿润柔软到不成样子——他刚想开口，就被Steve解开裤子然后毫不犹豫地踢到床下的动作怔得说不出话。

他深邃的饱含情欲的眼睛，随着动作鼓起的肌肉，勃起的巨大阴茎，坚硬结实的大腿，都过分性感了。

Tony棕色的眼睛里泛着水光，嘴唇在唾液的浸润下变成鲜艳的红色。他望着Steve湛蓝的眼眸，从那片海洋中看到了自己抚摸着自己身体的放荡姿势，被润滑液和汗水搞得一塌糊涂的下半身，嘴角扯出一个玩世不恭的微笑。

「Now fuck me.」

Steve还想保持的一丝理智也被他直白的话语击碎。他抬起Tony的小腿，双手卡住他的腰侧狠狠顶入后穴，Tony湿热的内壁在剧烈的摩擦中绞紧了体内过大的性器，虽然有润滑剂的辅助，两个人还是不得不停下这个让他们痛苦的动作，等待着双方的适应。

Tony竭力放松身体，他注意到Steve由皱眉到隐忍的表情变化，小腿发力勾了勾Steve：「继续，老处男。」下一个瞬间，他在Steve的挺身中闷哼出声；快感和痛楚同时在他引以为傲的大脑里炸开白光，将他精心构划的世界夷为平地。Steve结实的身体冲撞着他的臀部，后穴里逐渐扩大的淫靡的水声刺激着耳膜，甚至他们接触的皮肤都要滚烫得融化。

在这场荒诞的戏剧中，只有痛楚那么真实而不加掩饰。

「Er……Steve……嘶……」  
Steve被额前垂下的汗湿的金发阻挡了视线，眼睛里却清晰地映着Tony的样子——他的大脑里有太多这个人的影像，调笑的、严肃的、不屑的，永远有带着毁灭性、血腥气，还有令人沉溺的魅力。  
他全身心地投入到当下，什么都不去思考——他们可以在被隐藏、被克制的情绪中放下纠葛，在明天的晨光撒下之前暂时将一切交给对方。

当Steve顶到某一处时，Tony如同打开了情欲的闸门，汹涌的快感让他控制不住放肆的欲望，于是他放任自己在Steve有力的冲撞中将破碎的词语和断续的叫声充满整个房间，没能被Steve抚慰满足的性器在二人身体间摩擦着越发精神，他除了双手环住Steve宽阔结实的后背别无选择；每一次退出和重新填满他的身体，陌生的快感都会成倍放大，淹没了他的感官无法抵抗。

不知这样的冲撞持续了多久，Tony无意识地抓着Steve的背，失神地释放在小腹以及他们的胸口。湿滑而粘腻的触感从身体结合处扩大到前胸。

他在高潮的边缘听见Steve的声音，并不由自主地回应。

「……Tony……」

「Er…um…Steve……」

在身体的晃动中，他们无休止地重复着对方的名字。两个男人之间鲜有这样的温情，而无关承诺。

这时Steve Rogers和Tony Stark的关系才能像Captain America&Iron Man一样，抛下矛盾阻碍，把绝对的信任和完美的默契展露给对方；只需并肩作战，只有亲密无间。

Tony用脱力的手臂搂紧了身上的人——本能已经让天才的大脑无力思考，他只是希望身体上覆盖的暖意更久些。

辗转的时间格外漫长。射入Tony体内后，Steve几乎是狼狈地、大梦初醒般离开他的身体。金色的发丝从Tony模糊的视线中一闪而过。

浴室很快响起水声。

「就像我强奸了你一样。」Tony挪动了一下身体，呲牙咧嘴地扭了扭酸痛的腰：「见鬼。」

不多时，Steve回到他的旁边，这时Tony连忙拖着身子走到浴室，自认贴心地留给他空间。

满身狼藉在温热水流的冲刷中顺皮肤而下；大团水雾迷蒙了人像，让他有种眩晕的错觉。

冲洗完毕，Tony没去理会静坐的Steve，埋进床里，没在意湿漉漉的头发和身下氤氲开的深色水迹，很快陷入沉睡。

只不过他没有想到如此昏沉的睡眠也会出现零落的梦境。

那个梦里有着摧枯拉朽的凛冽寒风，不辨来向；他艰难行走在空茫的纯白之间，脚下不是柔软的雪地，而是寂寥荒芜的冰原。

他孤身一人困在狂风的中央，在被纸片般撕裂之前惊醒。

「噩梦？」Steve的声音在背后响起，似乎被他的咳嗽声扰醒。  
又像是在等待。

「不，没事。」Tony压抑住内心的不安情绪，以及关于纽约大战的后遗症的记忆。

「那继续睡觉。」Steve声音慢慢低下去，Tony不自在地缩了缩身体。他调整了姿势，感觉到身旁的体温，睁着眼睛盯着黑暗中的一点。

刚刚是他三天以来的第一次——虽然短暂，却真切发生的睡眠。

他几乎在无尽的静默中丧失了时间感，各种回忆乱成一团。直到Steve轻手轻脚起身时，Tony才长长呼出一口气，不知是解脱还是失落。他掐了自己一下让自己清醒，安静地听着布料摩擦的窸窣作响。

「几个小时之后，你就得重新找床伴了，老冰棍。我从没打算答应你什么。」Tony懒洋洋地翻了个身，声音带着激情过后的沙哑。  
Steve黑色的剪影静立在床边，他的手指停在衬衫的最后一颗扣子上，似乎并不意外于Tony的清醒：「我不需要。」

「虽然我吃樱桃但我可不负责种树，我知道Tony Stark的魅力足以让人记一辈子，但是生理需要我理解，你还是应该适当释放的，我可以给你介绍几个火辣的美女，我记得我还有几个电话……」

「不需要。」Steve拒绝得干脆。

「还真是不巧。」Tony耸耸肩，半坐起身，被子滑落露出光裸的上半身——醒目的吻痕和咬痕，甚至有用力过度而留下的指印。

他的肌肤在夜灯的照耀下泛着温暖的光：「Goodbye kiss？」

Steve依靠着军事化的速度已穿戴整齐，他盯着Tony棕色的眸子，在被他暧昧的眼神蛊惑之前移开了视线：「不。」

Steve无法再说出刺伤他的话，又不能隔着鸿沟拥抱他。天知道这个人怎么能把可爱和可恨融合得那么彻底。

他命令自己，现在必须要离开。

「我会离开这里，如你所愿。」Steve的金发消失在门口，留给Tony简洁的余音。

他并不需要得到回答。

Tony安静地坐了一会，翻身下床，却因身下的疼痛倒吸一口冷气。他气息不稳地开了口：「Jarvis？」

「随时为您效劳，Sir.」

「封锁美国队长下楼的所有通道。对了，不用启动自我防御。」

「Sir，根据计算，您这样做会给自己造成一千万美元以上的损失并且困住美国队长Steve Rogers的概率小于百分之0.035。」

「别说那么多，Jarvis，执行。你要知道，这只是一份宣战书。」

Tony打着哈欠，鼻子莫名涌上一股酸楚。他把这归结为身体的疼痛和生理困倦的结果，生疼的眼睛一定也是这个原因。

「这是我能给Cap的最后的浪漫。」


End file.
